Someone's Back
by Roxie365
Summary: Ghosts come back, enemies need help, someone needs a cat, and a very powerful ghost is back for one thing: revenge. Rated T for violence and language and also death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story kind of formed out of a plot bunny I had in the middle of the night. I can't believe I've reached my fifth story. *Celebrates* Ok, on with the story!**

Danny rubbed his eyes and tried to pay attention to what Mr. Lancer was saying. His ghost sense went off. "Uh…Mr. Lancer…!"

That is when Clockwork phased in and collapsed. "Danny….he's…free…"

Danny widened his eyes and ran over to him. "CLOCKWORK! Please wake up! Tell me he's not back! TELL ME!"

And, that is when Danielle flew in and went straight to Danny. "Danny! You have to help me! Vlad and some weird dude that looks like you and has your emblem attacked me and told me to tell you that Dan's back!"

Danny walked over to his desk and sat down. "Sam, Tucker, he's back. HE'S. BACK! And I'm sure he's gonna be out to kill everyone I love, and my teacher so that I will turn into him!"

Sam laid a hand on his back. "No, you will not turn into him. When you saved the world and sent Vlad away, you totally erased any chance of you turning into him. Besides, you promised."

Dash raised his hand. "Who exactly is Dan?"

Danny explained to them. "Please tell everyone you know about him, so that they know what's coming." He said after explaining. He looked at Mr. Lancer. "Can we take him and her home? Then we'll be right back…probably not…I dunno. But can we?"

Mr. Lancer stared at him like he was stupid. "Of course you can Daniel. Go, the world is in danger."

"Yeah, because of something I caused." Danny muttered, and then picked up Clockwork. "Geez, Clockwork, what have you been eating?" He said aloud, and then realized something. "Wait…ghosts don't eat. You know, never mind on the pun. Be right back."

"Bring some new jokes!" Sam called after him as both Dani and Danny flew off.

After Danny came back, he continued worrying. At lunch, he banged his head on the table. "What am I gonna do, guys? I barely defeated him last time, and that was with the help of Clockwork. Now there is no master of time to help me!"

"It's alright, Danny. You'll defeat him. And he'll go running, screaming like a little girl, with the fruitloop by his side!"

"Oh yes. The fruitloop. THE. FRUIT. LOOP. He's back too! And he's probably got a cat this time!"

"DON'T HURT THE CAT!" Sam and Paulina yelled at him.

"Why are you over here? We're talking about important things."

"Well…" She started, but was cut off as thousands of ghosts came into the cafeteria.

**A/N: That's the end of the first chappie. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Banned from the site, but I managed to convince my mom to let me back on here. I hope you like this! R&R my Banana Minions.**

Danny stood up and immediately went ghost. He flew over to them. "What is it now?" He asked, exasperated. Sam and Tucker tried to calm down the crowd.

"Whelp, we need your help. Plasmius and some older version of you have taken over the Ghost Zone and we can't get him out, he's too powerful." Skulker said, landing.

"So that's where he is, huh? Thanks for telling me." Danny said and sighed.

"What is it? Can't you defeat him?" Ember asked, coming forth.

Danny shook his head slowly. "That last time was ONLY with the Master of Time's help. I'm gonna totally kill Plasmius, and if he comes back as a full ghost, keep him in a Fenton Thermos forever." He growled out.

"But first you need to deal with the bigger threat, Danny." Sam said, jumping down from the table she was standing on. "You defeated him once and you can defeat him again. You're more powerful them before, and you have an army of ghosts to help you. And us."

Danny shook his head. "How many times must I tell you two that you don't want to fight him? You don't even want to meet that creation of my own stupidity in a different timeline."

"You created him?" Skulker asked angrily, pointing a gun at him.

Danny just simply blasted it off. "No, my ghost half and Vlad's ghost half did. In an alternate time." He explained more slowly. '_Someone's slow today'. _He thought.

The Lunch Lady Ghost sat down next to him. "Dear, you can do it."

"Yeah! We'll beat that bully back to where he came from!" Pointdexer punched the air, smiling.

Danny stood up proudly. "That's right Pointdexer." He turned to his friends. "And my Ghostly Wail is stronger and I've been practicing, while he was in that stupid Thermos." He grinned. "I'm totally gonna beat him without even trying. But I have to make sure he won't come after you with a clone or something." His smile faded. "I need you to stay."

"Danny…" Tucker started.

Danny held up a gloved hand to cut him off. "No, I'm not taking that risk. Yeah, I let you fight these…uh, them." He resisted calling them idiots. "But him? Never. I'm never taking that risk." He said, and his voice tone signaled that that was the end of it.

Sam and Tucker sighed, but exchanged quick looks, the looks saying 'are we going anyway?' from Tucker and an 'of course' from Sam. But, fortunately for them, Danny had turned back around. "You guys gonna help me?"

"To get that guy away? Yeah." Johnny 13 said.

Dash tapped Danny's shoulder, and he turned around, giving Dash and curious look. "What?"

"Be careful, dude. We can't lose our hero." Dash said.

Danny reflected on their past together and saw in those eyes deep regret and hope for his hero. "I will." He flashed a quick smile, punching his hand. "You don't have to worry about losing me anytime soon." His smile stayed and he floated up, letting out a laugh. "We should get to my house…please tell me that the portal's closed." He said, looking at the big group of ghosts.

Kitty nodded. "I stayed behind to make sure."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Danny took off, the ghosts following. Sam, Tucker, and the A-list kids sneaked a ride on Dora so that they could help in any possible way.


End file.
